Rip off the Wings of a Butterfly
by SuperNaturalxxFreak
Summary: what happens when Ashleigh Carlyle meets her father for the first time? Sorry not the best with summaries. The first chapter. More to come.


"Daddy!" the little girl shouted throughout the forest, as the dark consumed his mind. He saw her face and heard her voice fade;quickly forgetting who he was, his name, and her. He closed his eyes and let the dark take him...

"Hey you guys, quiet have a new student with us. I would like you all to meet Ashleigh Carlyle." the teacher said as I walked into the room; my mind shattered by having to move again.

"Hi." I uttered out amongst the chatter.

"You can have the seat in the back, if you want. I'm Mr. Lewis." he said, turning his back on the class and sitting at his desk.

The desk was cluttered with paper; some grades for students, others important documents. A pencil began to roll and fell onto the floor. A briefcase sat beside a roll-around chair, partially opened with papers spilling onto the extremely filthy tiles of the off-white floor. He was a very unkempt person.

"As you can see, i'm extremely busy this morning, so you can just sit and chat with the others." Mr. Lewis said, as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the seat next to a brown haired boy, who was listening intently to what some blonde haired girl had to say.

Mr. Lewis was a very average man. Average brown hair with some grays starting to fill up the sides by his ears. Average weight. He looked like he weighed about 175. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin either. He had an average looking face. You know, roundish, with a slightly bulbous nose and a high cheek structure that made him look arrogant. And his eyes were a soft brown. He was about 5'10'' and looked to be about 39 or 40.

I sat down and pulled out my Ipod touch. It automatically came on when I touched the screen and the song that was on was, 'We Stitch These Wounds' by Black Veil Brides.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Ashleigh Carlyle. I'm 17. I'm currently living with my Mom's best friend, Ismareilda Cortez and her husband Antonio Cortez. My parents died when i was three; they were in a horrible car crash. I'm a very strange 17-year-old. I have _powers_. I can create and manipulate fire; i can read people's minds, although i tend to block most of it out; I can heal instantly, you know like if i get cut or shot or harmed, I heal; and, this one's really weird, I can make bananas appear out of thin air. Yeah, you heard me right. Bananas. Sad really. I love to sing and i have this really epic lighter that i love to flick. It's got Marilyn Manson's face on it! YEAH! Anywayz!

The boy turned toward me and looked at me in surprise. He had a very pretty face. Angular cheek bones, giving him that boyish look. Straight nose, no imperfections. High-arched eyebrows; emerald green eyes. And dark brown hair. He was tall, you could tell that. His legs protruded out from under the desk.

He said something, but i couldn't hear him so I took out one of the earbuds and asked,"What?" in a curious voice.

"I'm just surprised that you listen to shit like that," he told me. "By the way, the name's Chris."

I looked down at my Ipod and seen that it was 9:45.

"I love Black Veil Brides. Andy Six is freakin amazing! And, uh, my name's Ashleigh."I replied back to him. He looked at me and smiled. I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but ignored it.

"So where'd you come from?" he asked, his voice filling with curiousity.

"Oakland, California." I answered, looking towards the window.

The sky had turned an alarming gray, almost black. Wind was blowing harshly, tree branches were swaying dangerously but somehow didn't break.

Someone knocked on the classroom door, startling me out of my stupor.

I looked to the front of the room and saw a woman with red hair, that was cut in a kind of pixie cut. She was kind of tall, about 5'10'', and she had a beautiful complexion. She went over to Mr. Lewis and spoke to him in a hushed voice.

"Ashleigh, will you please come with me?" the red haired woman asked me. I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and followed her out of the room, confusion showing on my face.

When we got out of the room and into the hallway, she spoke.

"Hi Ashleigh. I'm Dr. Jean Grey. I know this is a little confusing, but I need you to come with me." I stared at her in confusion and wonder.

I wasn't meaning to, but i kept getting flashes of different things from her. Some guy she called Scott and Charles Xavier. And a school; a very cool school. Mansion-like. With jets and people that had all kinds of powers. I dropped to my knees holding my head. When all the images came together, it gave me this sharp pain in my right temporaral lobe (the right side of my brain).

She helped me stand up and led me outside to a nice looking van. It was a black Highlander, one of the new ones. There was a guy sitting in the drivers' seat and an older looking man, in the passenger seat. Dr. Jean Grey opened the back door and I got in, then she went around the van and got in herself.

"So where are we going?" I asked them, grabbing my Manson lighter out of my bag and flicked it open and closed. Open and close. Open and close. Open and close.

"Will you quit that? We already have someone who does that. Just stop it." The guy driving asked, as he pulled us into some underground parking lot.

"You haven't answered my question. Where are we?" I asked getting annoyed because they were ignoring me.

"We're at my school for the gifted." A voice filled my head. An aged voice, not old but you could tell it was an older person. And male, deffinitely male. My eyes flickered around me, trying to detect that voice that caused ringing inside my cranial cavity(skull); but alas I couldn't find it. "Your safe here. There's nothing to be afraid of." The voice said again.

I laughed out loud, causing the others to look at me in a _Whats-wrong-with-her-shes-so-crazy_ look.

"What? I'm allowed to laugh. Its a free country. Oh and i'm not afraid of anything. Well 'cept spiders and clowns," I answered to their looks, flicking my lighter again and again. "And what did you mean when you said you already have someone who does this?" I asked the guy who I assumed was Scott, as I got out of the van and stood by watching as they got the man out of the passenger seat and into a really cool wheelchair.

"His name is John Allerdyce and he can, well, he really likes fire." he said, hesitating to say anything else.

"Oh, so hes a fellow pyromaniac." I said smiling in spite of myself.

"You can say that."

I was still listening to my Ipod, and the song 'The Sound of Winter' by Bush came on, so i sang to it.

Mind Strong. Body Strong

Try to find equilibrium.

Head straight, screwed on

Been screwed uo for too long

I don't want to lean on the waves

I watch the storm evaporate

Lets Walk through the fire together

Disappear in the golden sands

Its all in your face

I see you break

Its like the sound of winter

The bleeding love, the silent escape

You've got to hang on to yourself

Its like the sound of winter

I stopped singing when I realized that people were staring at me. We had walked from the parking lot into a building that looked like a huge mansion, but it felt like..., I don't know, home I guess you could call it.

I hadn't realized that we had walked into a corridor that was filled with people. Kids of all ages were pouring out of what I assumed were classrooms.

"Hey, your that new girl, aren't you?" a guy, roughly around 17, with light brown hair that was cut short asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder to turn me around to face him.

"The new girl has a name, you know. And whats your name? Let me guess, Robert, or preferably Bobby." I told him, watching as a look of wonder and surprise came over his face.

"Yeah. How'd you know that? Wait thats your power, isn't it?"

"One of them. My others are creating and manipulating fire, obviously mind reading, instantly healing, and making bananas appear out of thin air. And your power?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way as a group of thunderous sounding students roared past us. A girl half my size clipped me in the shoulder before they all finally left.

"This." he grabbed the bottle of water, which I **always** carry with me, everywhere I go and lightly touched it and it turned into a block of ice in the bottle.

"Sweet." I replied.

"So whats your name?" he asked, but got interrupted as a woman approximately in her early to mid thirties, with white hair came by.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Bobby?" she asked, giving him one of those looks. You know the one. The one every adult gives a kid who gets caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

Bobby looked at me and took off in the direction of some random classroom.

"Come on, Ashleigh. Your in my class." She turned and followed Bobby towards the classroom. I followed her to the room.

The room was very bland. Like any regular classroom, was filled with posters on the wall, but these posters were unusual. They had slogans to do with powers. Well, it was a school for Mutants; or kids with really cool powers! Super Ninja Awesome Spy Mutant Powers School!, or SNASMPS for short. yeah like thats really short for anything.*snickerz*  
>I sat down somewhere inbetween the back of the room and the middle of the room; stuck inbetween Bobby and this really cute guy with slightly shoulder length brown hair. He also looked to be about 17 and was slightly shorter than Bobby; about 5'7'' maybe. He was super cute. And there was a girl on Bobby's right that had light brown hair and looked very pretty. I presumed her to be Rogue.<p>

Anyway, I sat down and Storm went to the front of the room and began this excrutiatingly long lecture over homework and the work that they would be doing today. I zoned out and voices filled my head. Not telepathic voices, more like the voices of everyone around me.

"_Who is that girl? She's so pretty."_

_ "This is boring. I wish Storm would do that thing she does. Hahahaha! That thing she does!" _

_ "Who is she?"_

_ "God Bobby's so cute. I wish he liked me. Johns' a jerk. But hes ok." _

_ "Oh, Rogue. If only you knew how I felt."_

_ "Hmm, I could just go through the floor and she wouldn't even know."_

_ "This class sucks." _

_ "Shes hot"_

_ "I can't wait 'til tonight."_

I couldn't take all the voices. They're always filling my head and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just shut up already." I half-yelled out. The voices ceased, for a moment. But only a moment. Then they started in again.

I covered my head; knowing everyone was staring at me, but not really caring. The wouldn't shut up. They just wouldn't stop.I got up and walked out of the classroom, barely making it into the hallway before falling to my knees and seeing flashes of something I had been dreaming of ever since I could remember.

It seemed like a forest to my child-like mind, but now I was seeing it with a clarity like no other. It wasn't a forest, more like a very irregular and unfamiliar building. Very, very weird. He was running, at least thats what it looked like. I was only a child then. Running away from something. With someone, that part was a blur. But he was running and then something happened and suddenly he was down on his knees. In front of a man called Striker. And then a shiny, titanium bullet had been embedded in his titanium skull; making him forget everything, including me.

I shot up into a kneeling position and began screaming and crying hysterically. People were coming out of classrooms to see what all the commotion was.

"I knew she wasn't ready for this." I could hear Storm mutter behind me, as my screaming cut off into body-racking sobs. Tears were streaming down my face and I knew I looked a mess; but I didn't care. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted _Him_, back. My daddy.

_I NEED YOU!_ i telepathically screamed. I could hear a groan in my head, but again, didn't care.

Suddenly a guy-not a student, a fully grown man-came up to Storm with his back turned to me, and asked her in this worried/relaxed voice, "Whats going on?"

"I don't know, Logan. Can you go get the Professor?"

"Yeah, sure." he turned around and I gasped out loud, putting my hands over my mouth. It was Him. The face I had been waiting to see for 14 years now. A batch of fresh tears made there way onto my face; sliding down my cheeks, leaving little trail marks.

I silently sobbed as he turned on his heal and went to get the Professor.

It didn't take long for him to get back. The Professor was already on his way over here by the time Logan had gone to get him.

"Come with me." he said motioning for Logan and I to follow him, when he got to me.

I got up off of the floor and trailed behind him, wiping the tears off of my face as I went.

_He doesn't remember you._ Professor Xavier told me telpathically.

_But I remember him and I miss him. _I told him.

We arrived at his office and Logan opened the door for him and allowed me to go through; closing the door behind me. I sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of Professor Xavier's desk.

It was also a very bland looking room. Some pictures on the walls and a few plaques, not much else. His desk was very neat and were not many papers out of order.

Logan stood by the Professor's desk. I looked at him in wonder. I was wondering what he had been doing for the last 14 years. Had he been married or fallen in love? Did he remember anything at all about that day? Was he in love now? And if so, with who?

"Sit, Logan." the Professor said, gesturing with his hand to sit in the chair beside me. Logan reluctantly left his stationary standing position and sat lightly in the chair. He seemed nervous.

"I'm Ashleigh. Ashleigh Carlyle." I told him, regaining the use of my voice after the screaming/crying escapade. The Professor nodded his approval for me to go on.

"I'm, um, i'm 17 and one of my powers is the same as yours."

He blinked, running his hand through his unkempt hair.

I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and flipped it open, sparking the fuse for the flame. The flame grew big and bright blue. I drew it close to my arm and cringed as it began to burn my skin. After a minute I pulled it away and let them watch as the wound healed itself.

Logan blew hair out of his mouth and whispered wow.

"You don't remember me," I continued, flipping my lighter open and close. "But I remember you and I know for a fact your my dad. I-I don't remember my mom, but I distinctly remember your face."

I stopped talking and it got quiet for a minute or so, then Logan began.

"How is this possible? She can't be my daughter. I've never even been married."

"Its possible. I'm here and you were married and then Striker had to ruin everything. He ruined mom and he ruined you and he ruined everything that I could have ever been." I bursted out suddenly. I flicked my lighter open, started the flame and stole it from the lighter and formed a little ball of fire in my hands. I tossed the ball from hand to hand, making a very confused look come over Logan's face.

"If your my daughter, then how can you do that? I can't do that."

I smiled at the stupendous look on his face. "I don't know. I have some really strange powers. But I am your daughter. Otherwise I wouldn't have this." I said raising up my shirt to show a three inch scar that had been made by daddy when I was really little. The scar was pink and puffy. I know you're wondering if I have this healing power, how can I have this scar? Well, I didn't actually know about the healing thing until I had reached the age of 7.

I was in a foster home- no one knew who my parents were so they put in foster care-and I had just gotten home from school, when my foster dad had lunged at me drunkenly. He had a knife and had cut a deep 6 inch cut on my leg and it had instantly healed.

Logan leant over the chairs and lightly traced the pink, puffy scar tissue. There was slight confusion written on his face.

"I wouldn't do something like this."

"You didn't mean to. I had snuck up on you and you thought it was some guys out to get you. It was my fault."

_Does he remember me now? _i asked Professor Logan telepathically.

_I don't_


End file.
